


Birthday

by RoyaiFan101



Series: Victory [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Flashback scene, Royai baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: On the day before Sophia's first birthday, Roy visits an old friend and reflects on a life changing moment of the past.Meanwhile, Riza is forced to make a life altering decision.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Victory [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674847
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Random fact about this story: It was originally supposed to be part 7 to this series. It has been sitting, half written, since.... May? I think. So I don't consider it "new".
> 
> This story takes place near Sophia's first birthday, but has flashbacks of the past when she was conceived, so it can be considered a sequel and a prequel. 
> 
> If there's a technical term for something like this, I wasn't able to find it.

The train ride from East City to Central with a soon to be birthday girl was rather _uneventful_ in Roy's eyes.

It was two days before Sophia's first birthday, and he and Riza were taking her to Central to visit their extended families. It'd been over ten months since the small family had been released from Central City's hospital, and Roy hadn't seen Christmas or his sisters since then. It'd also been that long since they had visited any of the Hughes' family members.

Life had just been that _hectic_.

"Grandfather insists we stay with him while we're in Central." Riza sighed, picking up the toy Sophia had thrown to the floor.

"Madam Christmas feels the same." Roy smirked, crossing his arms behind his neck as he leaned back on the bench.

"Please tell me you confirmed with Gracia that it's _okay_ we stay with her." Riza begged.

"Oh course. Elicia is looking forward to spending time with her _favorite_ cousin." Roy smiled.

Technically speaking, Sophia was Elicia's _only_ cousin. Maes had been an only child, and Gracia's brother had died long before he had a chance to even think about having kids of his own.

Roy had always wondered if that was one of the reasons why Maes had always hounded him to get himself a wife and start a family of his own. So Elicia could have some cousins.

Riza sighed with relief. While her and Gracia weren't as close as Roy and Maes had been ( _and she doubted they ever would be_ ) it was nice to have someone in her life that was also a mom. Rebecca, bless her heart, could only give Riza advice on certain subjects, and _none_ of them had anything to do with making sure she was being a decent mom when it came to raising Sophia.

That's where Gracia came in. She was fairly certain that if Sophia hadn't been born via a _surprise emergency c-section_ , than the older woman, who had been a practicing midwife for as long as Riza had been a solider, would've been the one to help her with the delivery.

"It'll be nice for Sophia to have someone other then Hayate to play with." Riza smiled, as the train jolted to a stop, whistling as it entered the station.

They got onto the platform and were pleasantly surprised to see Gracia and Elicia waiting for them.

"Uncle Roy!" The almost five year old shrieked, running for him.

Roy didn't waste a second before scooping her into his arms, holding her steady with one arm while his free hand tickled her sides, causing her to shriek with laughter.

Since Maes had died nearly two years before, Roy had made it his goal to spoil Elicia like he had whenever he got the chance to see her in person. He even made it clear to Gracia that if she ever needed help financially, not to hesitate to ask him for help, a fact he didn’t take up with Riza beforehand.

Not that that bothered her; she’d have been more angry if he _didn’t_ offer to help.

"I missed you, munchkin." Roy grinned, kissing his Goddaughter on the cheek.

"I missed you too. Aunt Riza!" Elicia gushed, waving to the blonde.

“Hi sweetie!” Riza smiled, waving at Elicia with her free hand.

* * *

“So how is parenthood treating you?” Gracia asked, as the three adults sat on the couch, watching Elicia play blocks with Sophia.

The newer parents let out a groan.

“That good, huh?”

“Maes always made it seem like it was the easiest thing he’d ever done in his entire life.” Roy scoffed.

“It’s about as easy as disassembling a _bomb_.” Riza snorted, taking a sip of the lemonade Gracia had offered.

“It’s hard to believe, but trust me, it does in fact get a whole lot easier.” The experienced mother informed them.

“If you say so.” Roy shrugged.

“So does Sophia get spoiled as Elicia did?”

“Of course! She’s _daddy’s little girl_!” Roy grinned at Gracia, while Riza got up to put her empty cup in the kitchen sink.

“So I take it that means you’ll be shoving photos of her in peoples faces?”

“I’ll shoot him if he tries!” Riza hollered from the kitchen.

“Sad part? She isn’t joking.” Roy mumbled to Gracia.

* * *

Roy woke up at sunrise, yawning and stretching as he sat up from his place in the Hughes’ guest bed. Glancing over his shoulder behind him, he saw that Riza was still fast asleep, Sophia snuggled up to her chest.

“Psst, Reez? Riza?” He whispered softly, gently shaking her awake.

“R-Roy? What’s wrong?” She asked, slowly blinking awake.

“Nothing. I’m going to go visit Hughes. Wanna talk to him in private before we go introduce Sophia to him.” Roy explained.

“Okay. Have fun. I love you.” She yawned, falling back to sleep just as quickly as she woke up.

“Love you more.” He smiled, standing up to get dressed.

Saying a quick goodbye to Gracia, who was drinking coffee in the kitchen, he left the apartment and made his way down to the cemetery.

“How you been, Hughes?” He asked the headstone. “I’ve been doing great. I’m a Brigadier General now. Just like you. Haven’t been the same rank as you since before I became a State Alchemist.” Roy smirked.

“I’m a Dad now, _too_ \- which is a statement I didn’t think I would ever say, much less before the age of _forty_.” He said, eyes widening. Sometimes it surprised him that he became a dad at thirty.

“Her name is Sophia. You’ll meet her later today. She turns one tomorrow. She started walking last week, so me and Riza had to baby proof the apartment. Which has got to be one of the _least fun_ parts of parenthood.” He groaned.

“Hard to believe that she wouldn’t even be here if you hadn’t died. I had to have my best friend die in order to gain a daughter.” He admitted, thinking back to the memory of Sophia’s conception.

_They were silent as they walked up the steps to their hotel room. Maes funeral was the next day, an event neither was looking forward to._

_Maes was supposed to be the one going to their funerals. Not the other way around._

_Their conjoined hotel room was a simple space. A small common area consisting of a couch, dining area, and kitchen. On one wall was the room where Riza would sleep, the opposite wall had the door to Roy’s room. Each bedroom contained their own private bathrooms. It was Riza who broke the silence once they entered._

_“Roy...” she mumbled softly._

_“It doesn’t seem real, Reez.” Roy sighed, his back to her. He tensed up momentarily when he felt her arms wrap around him, her forehead pressed between his shoulder blades._

_“I’m so sorry, Roy. I...” Riza trailed off._

_I don’t know how to comfort you. I’ve never experienced this kind of loss before. You and Rebecca are still here._

_Roy turned around, wrapping his arms around her waist, as he buried his face in the crook of her neck._

_“Please. Please don’t ever leave me.” He mumbled, fighting back tears._

_“I’ll only leave you if you order me to.” Riza cooed, running her fingers through his hair._

_Roy pulled his face away from her neck, and wasted no time in kissing her._

_They both knew inevitably that this was going to happen during their short trip to Central. It hadn’t been the first time, and it wouldn’t be the last- even if it had been a damn near a year since their last opportunity to be intimate. Moaning, Riza wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She let out a dissatisfied whine when he pulled his lips away from hers._

_“Your bed or mine?” He murmured softly._

_She let out a shaky breath, mentally calculating the distance between where the were standing at the enterway door vs each of their respective rooms. Both distances were the same, so it didn’t really matter._

_“Yours.” She gasped, feeling him hoist her legs up around his waist as soon as she answered him._

_His hands squeezed her ass cheeks as he walked them to his room, causing her to groan. With one hand still holding her up he opened the door, stepped inside, and kicked it shut. Roy laid her down on the King sized bed, climbing on top of her as they worked to remove their clothing._

_“You’re going too slow, my love.” She teased, sucking on his neck._

_“Shut up.” He laughed lightly, rolling over so that she was straddling him._

_“When’s the last time I told you that I love you?” He asked her, gripping the hem of her sweater and pushing it up._

_“Out loud or in code?” She asked, raising an eyebrow._

_They had simple codes for communicating just between themselves. One tap was ‘the suspect has entered the area’, two taps was ‘I have a message for you, pay attention’ and three taps was ‘I love you’._

_“Either way.” He cooed, unhooking her bra and sitting up._

_“Ohh. I t-think it was after the S-Scar incident.” Riza moaned, gripping his hair as his mouth latched onto her breast._

_“That long ago? Shame. I love you. I love you so damn much.” He groaned._

_“I love you too.” She gasped, letting out a yelp as he rolled them back over._

_There were no more words spoken between them as they removed the rest of their clothing, and Roy pushed himself inside of her. Riza wrapped her legs around his hips as he bit at her neck._

_“N-no marks.” She groaned._

_“Why does it matter? You’ll cover it up with a turtle neck anyway.” He reminded her._

_“Asshole.” She laughed at him, moaning at a particularly harsh trust._

_No more words were exchanged between the two illegal lovers, the only sounds in the room being their moans of pleasure. Riza cried out, her walls clenching around him, as Roy let out a groan against her throat, his hips stilling as he emptied into her._

_Neither of them had any idea that nine months from now, they would have a baby of their own._

“Maybe if I’m lucky, I’ll be half as good of a Dad as you were.” Roy sighed, hoping he didn’t screw Sophia or any other future child of he and Riza’s up in the long run.

* * *

While Roy was visiting Hughes’ grave, Riza got up and ready, unsure of how to handle the current situation but knowing it needed to be done. The feeling in her lower belly wasn’t caused by butterflies. _How could this happen again so soon?_ They always tried to be so careful, more so then they’d been before Sophia. And yet, here they are again. Because of one little slip up.

At least this time she was still early.

She knew what she had to do. Her and Roy had decided on it months ago, before they even started having sex again. They both agreed that if there was another accident before he became Führer, this was the route they would take.

Riza just didn’t think it would happen this soon.

“Hey Gracia?” Riza began, entering the kitchen.

“Yes Riza?” The older woman looked up, pouring herself another cup of coffee.

“I need to run an errand. Can you keep an ear out for Sophia while I’m gone? She’s still sleeping, I shouldn’t be home long. An hour, max.” Riza requested.

“Sure.” Gracia agreed with a smile.

“Thank you so much.” Riza sighed, grabbing her purse and heading out the front door. As she rode elevator down, she let out a shaky breath.

_This is the right choice._

* * *

“Hi Daddy! This is Sophia!” Elicia squealed, holding her cousin’s hand as they stood in front of his tombstone.

“She’s Uncle Roy and Aunt Riza’s daughter. Her birthday is tomorrow! She’s going to be _one_!” She added, full of excitement to talk about Sophia.

“We’re doing very well Maes. We miss you.” Gracia cooed, smiling as she stood next to Elicia and Sophia. Roy and Riza stood a few feet behind them, her head rested on his shoulder.

“What’d you do while I was gone this morning?” Roy asked, keeping his voice low.

“I went to visit my Grandfather at Central command.”

“Really. What’d you talk about?”

“I told him I _quit_.”

_Quit? Wait. What?_

“You quit? We leave for Ishval in a few weeks.” Roy gasped, turning to look at her.

“I know. He said it was alright for me to go, same with Sophia.”

“May I know why you decided to quit without giving me a heads up first?” Roy huffed, trying not to be upset. He always figured she’d at least tell him she was going to leave the military _before_ she did so, not hours afterward.

“I’m pregnant again.” Riza told him, a smile on her face.

It took all of Roy’s strength not to spin her around with excitement. “Really?” He grinned.

“Mhm. Now hush. We have to lie about the conception date for this little one as well.” She reminded him.

“Thankfully not as much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you thought I was going to have Riza terminate the pregnancy. 
> 
> For any of you curious/confused about the time line of this series, allow me to explain.
> 
> While the Promised Day doesn’t have a set day canon wise (that I was able to find) most of the fans tend to agree that it happened mid-April, with Sophia being born the next day. 
> 
> I personally head canon that Hughes died in early August, roughly eight and a half months before Sophia‘s birth, who was conceived when Hughes died. 
> 
> Roy and Riza, not wanting to make the situation worst then what it is, told everyone that they conceived in October, after Bradley had seperated the Team. Sophia, being born tiny, helped cement that lie.
> 
> So while everyone thinks Sophia was born at 30-32 weeks, she was actually born at 36-38 weeks.
> 
> Hopefully if any of you were confused, you no longer are.


End file.
